A prior art method as defined in the opening paragraph is disclosed in International Patent Application WO-A-98/03014. The watermark is detected by computing the correlation of the suspect information signal with an applied watermark pattern, and comparing the correlation with a predetermined threshold. If the correlation is larger than the threshold, the watermark is said to be present, otherwise it is said to be absent. The larger the correlation is, the more reliable the detection is and the more processing is allowed until the watermark can not be detected anymore. As disclosed in WO-A-98/03014, the information signal and/or the watermark pattern may be subjected to matched filtering before the correlation is computed. The reliability of the watermark detection is drastically improved thereby.
A problem of the prior art watermark detection method is that the (temporal or spatial) position of the watermark pattern with respect to the information signal is not absolutely known. If the position of the watermark applied to the detector differs from the location during embedding, the correlation will be small and the watermark can erroneously detected to be absent.